


As The World Caves In

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, End of the World, Explosions, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Non-graphic death, Sad Ending, Song: As The World Caves In (Matt Maltese), kaboom? yes rico kaboom, they all die man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dnf doomsday
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	As The World Caves In

**Author's Note:**

> please make sure to read the tags and this is fiction so if any of the characters in the story mention they are uncomfy then i will take it down!

**(I highly recommend reading this with As The World Caves In playing)**

**_  
  
My feet are aching, and your back is tired._ **

Dream looks at the boy on his screen, smile bright and beautiful as he picks flowers through tinted glasses. The blond feels his own face stretch, watching the handsome brunette stare at the new colours in awe, dubbing a pink bush as his favourite.

"Georgie, what are you doing?"

"Dream! Look at the flower forest, there's so many!"

Dream chuckles, moving his character towards George's and helping him pick the flowers. Together, they collect a rainbow of flowers, as a comfortable silence wraps them.

_**We've drunk a couple bottles babe, and set out grief aside.** _

"Dream?"

Dream blinks, focusing his attention back to his screen, where the the words Dream was slain by Creeper stick out, red surrounding it.

"Dream, why are you so distracted?"

George's looking at Dream with concern in his eyes, lower lip set into a slight pout. Dream's heart skips a beat, warmth spreading through him at the thought of George's concern.

George's hoodie stands out, a bright green with a black smiley right in the middle. It makes Dream feel funny, almost possessive. George wearing Dream's hoodie means nothing, since they're nothing more than just friends.

"Was thinking about how much I love you."

"Dream!"

**_The papers say it's doomsday. The button has been pressed. We're gonna nuke each other up boys. 'Til old satan stands impressed._ **

Dream's mining with George when they both hear the news.

"Dream, George!"

Dream has never heard Sapnap sound so scared, not even when Sapnap had his first surgery, or when he was nearly mugged. "Sapnap? What's wrong? Did something happen?" Sapnap's face pops up in the corner, next to George. All of a sudden, the number of people on the SMP jumps, more and more members joining the teamspeak and the game.

**_And here it is, our final night alive. And as the earth runs to the ground._ **

"Dream! Oh god, Dream, you've heard, haven't you?" 

Dream's on a call with all of his friends, not being able to take in the situation. There's loud cries coming from his speaker, as everyone breaks.

Final 'I love you's' been hurdled, the group cherishing their last moments on the Earth, basking in the presence of everyone else.

Dream stays silent, even when Sapnap tells him how much he appreciated him, how much he loved him and how much he hoped that they'd be best friends in the next life.

Not even as Technoblade apologized for their rivalry, telling him through a shaky voice that he hopes they're better friends in the next life instead.

Dream didn't move when Tommy tells Dream how much he looks up to him, hiccuping through his words.

All Dream could think of was George.

**_Oh [boy] it's you that I lie with_ **

"Dream!" The blond exhales, heart stuttering as he hears George's voice crackle through the mic. Dream looks up to see his best friend, nose red and eyes glistening.

"Dream, I-I.. I need to tell you something." George looks so scared, his face pale and his hands shaking. Dream's no better himself, his mother having run into his room and sobbing into his chest, kissing her eldest son goodbye, his father right behind him, a tight grip on his shoulder. They were both scared, and yet, it felt so calming to see George.

**_As the atom bomb locks in. Oh it's you I watch TV with. As the world, as the world caves in._ **

Dream's seen George for only a moment when he hears it. Screams followed by a loud boom comes from George's side, the brunette boy whipping around to look out his window. Dream feels his heart drop, the boy he's been in love with for years is going to die. George frantically looks to the screen, panic clear on his face. Dream has never seen his friend look as scared as he is now. 

"Dream! Dream before, before it happens, I need to tell you something. Dream, we've been friends for so long, and we've gone through so much together. You've done so much for me and show me so much love, and yet I've never shown it back. Dream, I love y-"

Dream's world caves in, the last thing he sees is a flash of red as the call cuts.

**_And here it is, our final night alive.  
_ _And as the earth runs to the ground._  
Oh [boy] it's you that I lie with. As the atom bomb locks in.  
Oh it's you I watch TV with. As the world, as the world caves.  
Oh it's you that I lie with.  
As the atom bomb locks in.  
Yes it's you I welcome death with.  
_As the world, as the world caves in._ **

Dream feels the tears drip down his face, hearing it come closer.

**_As the world, as the world caves in._ **

"I love you too, George."

**Author's Note:**

> agagagaga going back and reading this, the writing is shit i am so sorry
> 
> if you did happen to like it somehow, maybe leave a kudos and comment?


End file.
